1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to automobile grill and light guards; and, more particularly, to a bracket for attaching rear and tail light guards to automobiles.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
In recent years an automobile with a body style referred to as sports-utility has become an industry term. This type of body style evolved from the family station wagon and the more A rugged and utilitarian vehicles that were based on the "Jeep" vehicle of World War II fame and special vehicles designed for safari and jungle and desert travel.
Today, virtually every brand of automobile marketed in the United States includes at least one style of sport utility vehicle in its product line. Because of a combination of both off road and heavy duty applications that some of these vehicles are utilized for, a number of optional after market and even original factory installed accessories have been made available for these sports-utility and similar vehicles and include racks, towing equipment, auxiliary lights and grill and light guards. While some of these accessories are actually installed as standard equipment on some of the more expensive models, there is a considerable demand for these products as an aftermarket or dealer installed accessory for both utilitarian and appearance purposes.
One such accessory category that has become extremely popular as a dealer or aftermarket installed accessory are grill and light guards. These guards basically comprise a heavy duty tubular frame that generally conforms to the contour of the front of the vehicle and to the taillight area of the rear of the vehicle. Within the tubular frame there is a grill comprised of a plurality of spaced rods that are configured to protect the taillights from brush and rocks yet still allow enough open space not to obstruct the lights.